Sleepwalker
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Mulder and Scully are called to help a dying woman get a gifted child to safety.


Sleepwalkerby Sheryl Martin 

All characters copywrite and property of Ten Thirteen Productions, 1994 

Mulder twisted and turned in his bed, entangling himself in the sheets. A thin veneer of sweat formed on his upper lip as he tried to understand what was happening in his mind. 

The mist cleared to reveal a large open field, covered with closely cropped green grass that went on forever in every direction. Looking down at himself, he realised that he was still dressed in his sweat pants and shirt. Raising one hand, he gazed at the clarity of the dream. 

ÒAgent Mulder...Ó He spun to see a young woman, no more than twenty, coming towards him across the grass. Wearing an over-sized T-shirt, she stuck her hands into her jean pockets and smiled . ÒGlad you could make it.Ó 

ÒWhatÕs this all about? I know I had that large pizza just before bed, but...Ó She raised a hand, stopping his rambling. 

ÒWait a second..Ó Tossing her long black hair back over her shoulders, she smiled, as if hearing something. ÒAh, sheÕs almost here...Ó 

Dana Scully materialised in front of the pair, sleepily rubbing her eyes and wearing a pair of over-sized flannel pyjamas. Scowling, she advanced on the two. 

ÒRight...my dream, you both get the hell out and let me get on with it...Ó A frown crossed her face. ÒYouÕre still here.Ó 

ÒAs are you.Ó Mulder gingerly reached out and touched her shoulder. Seemed real enough. 

ÒThis isnÕt a dream.Ó The young woman waved a hand, causing the field to shift suddenly into the government office they shared. 

Instinctively Mulder went over to his desk, tapping at his computer. Rubbing her hands together, Scully waited. 

ÒThis is only a fake. Your computer isnÕt going to work. Just have a seat, Agent Mulder. You too, Scully. We have a lot of ground to cover.Ó They complied silently. 

ÒLetÕs see...where to start...first thing, this is what you would basically designate as an out-of-body experience. My nameÕs Keither. I used to be in a government project called Sleepwalker.Ó 

Mulder interrupted, rubbing his forehead. ÒI remember hearing about that. A project dealing with researching the potential ESP of certain subjects...youÕre with them?Ó His voice went up in curiosity. Scully sighed. She hated when he got like this. 

ÒWas. Let me show you.Ó A wall disappeared, turning into a large picture screen of a small room. Six young men and women wandered around, accompanied by doctors and scientists. 

ÒWe were all supposed to be under control, with different abilities and talents. And for the most part, we could do as we wished, with the only rule being respect of each others privacy.Ó A strong red-haired man slumped against a wall, tired and dejected. Òbut one day Jon, there, decided he had had enough of the doctors and the military.Ó Suddenly the table beside the man caught fire. Within seconds the stream of flame had encircled the room, trapping all inside it. As the flames rose, the image disappeared. Shaking her head, Keither continued. 

ÒWe werenÕt ready for Jon to go nuts on us like that -- no time to set up a defence or to warn anyone. And now weÕve got one thing left to do. And we need both your help.Ó 

Scully stirred in her chair, still wondering at the clarity of this dream. ÒHow severe were your injuries?Ó 

The wall showed a small, shrivelled form in an oxygen tent. She didnÕt have to see anymore. 

ÒSo what do you want?Ó Mulder looked up from his notes. Dream or no, he had to document this somehow. 

ÒIÕm dying. The rest are dead already, just staying around to help me to finish the last task. We need you to help save a child.Ó 

Mulder nodded. ÒYour kid?Ó 

Keither chuckled, a low throaty gurgle that sent a chill down ScullyÕs spine. She knew that sound, the sound of death close and eager. 

ÒNo. The last of the Sleepwalkers. A ten year old named Francis.Ó The images shifted once again. A short, spectacled child with short blond hair grinned as he levitated a red rubber ball in the air. ÒHe was outside when the fire started, and managed to escape from the complex in all the ruckus. HeÕs alone, afraid, and we need to get him to his family as soon as possible before the military find him.Ó 

ÒHis family?Ó Dana rubbed her arms. Mulder couldnÕt be warm in only a shirt...it was freezing in here... 

ÒWeÕve found a family that will take him in. As an orphan. No more tests, no more government.But we canÕt talk to him directly, itÕs a skill he didnÕt have. We need you to go find him, and soon.Ó The office disappeared, leaving them sitting on chairs in the field again. Mulder looked down, frowning. No notes. 

ÒLook, how do we know this isnÕt just a bad case of heartburn?Ó Scully got to her feet, feeling the grass under her toes. ÒI am still asleep in my bed, and Mulder in his. We canÕt just go off with the idea of a bad dream leading us...ÓShe stared at Fox. ÒAt least, IÕm not.Ó 

Keither smiled, a sly grin touching the edge of her mouth. ÒProof...yes, we can do that.ÓHolding her right hand over her head, she made a fist and yanked, once, hard. ÒWeÕll be in touch tomorrow night, Agent Mulder. Look up Sleepwalker, and the town near it, Carmody.Ó She nodded once to Dana. ÒSleep well, Agent Scully.Ó The mist rolled over the trio. 

Dana Scully awoke slowly, stretching her arms and legs to their full length, cat-like. Sighing deeply, she tugged at her pyjamas top. What a dream. No more late-night T.V. Grabbing the sheet under her chin, she rolled to her right... 

...and found herself embracing Fox Mulder in a very personal way. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady and silent as his right hand rose, sliding up her leg to end on her left hip. His lips parted with a soft sigh. This definitely was no dream. She held her breath, trying to figure out a diplomatic way of extracting herself from his grasp. His hand rubbed her hip slowly, seductively. He wasnÕt awake totally, either...she hoped. Clearing her throat loudly, she reached down and lifted his hand off her body. His eyes snapped open. 

ÒHmm...Dana!Ó Sitting up quickly, Mulder blinked rapidly. ÒAh...Ó 

ÒWhere am I?Ó Scully swung her feet out of the double bed, feeling file folders and paper under her feet. Her stomach dropped in recognition. 

ÒThis is your apartment! And your bed!Ó She yelled, reaching for a blanket on the floor to wrap herself in. 

ÒAh...Ó Mulder blinked rapidly. He hadnÕt woken up so contented in years...and what was she doing here? Then he remembered... 

ÒKeither! Remember?ÓBouncing off the mattress, he headed for his computer, flicking the monitor switch. 

Behind him, Dana pulled the thin green blanket tighter around her, uncertain. ÒShe put me here?Ó 

Mulder chuckled. ÒWell, you didnÕt believe her...so howÕd you sleep?Ó A pillow thudded against the back of his head as Scully headed for the washroom, redder than heÕd ever seen her. Typing madly, he began the process to access the files he needed. 

ÒThe project building was in a town called Carmody, about two hundred miles from here. The fire destroyed the buildings totally, with no survivors. Except for Keither, obviously.Ó He sipped the coffee absentmindedly. Scully reached for her own cup of tea, curled up on the couch, still wrapped in the blanket. 

ÒNearest hospital would be in Carmody, unless they transferred her to a special burn unit. And Francis...Ó 

ÒIs somewhere in the area? Mulder, we canÕt just go from door to door asking if theyÕve seen this kid. The military will have the area covered, not to add that we donÕt have any authority to take the child if and when we find him.Ó 

ÒWeÕll drive up today, and see the local sheriff...Henderson. Maybe someone found him and took him in quietly.Ó 

ÒMulder...Ó Dana put the cup down. ÒWe have a problem.Ó 

ÒHmm?Ó 

ÒEither you give me your coat and drive me home so I can get dressed properly or be prepared to have me scrounge through your clothes for something to wear.Ó She still felt the blush in her cheeks, silently thanking the powers-that-be that she hadnÕt chosen this night to sleep naked. That would have been impossible to live down -- like this wasnÕt. 

ÒI donÕt know...I kinda like you in flannel.Ó He dodged the incoming book, reaching for the car keys. 

********************************************************************************************* 

Carmody was a small town, with only one hotel and a single restaurant. After checking in, they sought out the sheriffÕs office. Seated in the small waiting room, Scully suddenly realised that they had to sleep sometime soon. And when they did... 

ÒAgent Mulder, Agent Scully.Ó Sheriff Henderson was a large, roly-poly good-old-boy type of guy, grinning and determined to ingratiate himself with the pair to look good for the community. Frowning, he shook his head at the questions Mulder shot at him. 

ÒNo reports of any lost kids being found here. And I donÕt know too much about that thing out in the woods. They had their own people dealing with that, had everything brought in, even the food and gas. We just let them be. But IÕll call if we come up with something...Ó Nodding, Mulder thanked him and walked out of the office into the street. Scully followed, surprised at his sudden acceptance of the situation. 

ÒYou seem distracted, Mulder. Think weÕre in the wrong spot again?Ó She trotted to keep up with his long strides, cursing him under her breath. 

ÒI just thought of where he might be, if anywhere.Ó Mulder fished in his pockets for change. ÒEvery town has one.Ó 

The local arcade held fifty kids, from seven to sixty, adult and their offspring trying to outdo each other in various games of skill. Barely able to hear herself speak over the electronic mayhem, Scully wandered through the crowd, searching for a glimpse of the child she had seen in her dream. Mulder met her at the other end, alone. 

ÒWeÕll come back tomorrow.Ó Nodding her agreement, she followed him out to the street. Behind them, a tall man with sunglasses watched silently. 

ÒSo, what happens tonight?Ó The one restaurant served the best cheeseburger Scully had tasted in months -- and she didnÕt want to think about the cholesterol. Dipping a French fry in a large puddle of ketchup, Mulder shrugged in response. 

ÒWe sleep. If KeitherÕs right, sheÕll come and tell us whatÕs on.Ó 

ÒYou donÕt find it odd that she picked us? And why canÕt she do this herself? If they can teleport people...if thatÕs what happened...Ó Mulder raised an eyebrow. 

ÒSo how did you get into my bed if you werenÕt transported? Some sort of deep-seated sleepwalking urge?Ó She felt her face grow hot as she recalled that morning. Spearing a piece of lettuce on her fork, she munched on her salad, avoiding his face. 

ÒShe probably came to us because weÕre more open to mental contact than most people. And we certainly have more resources than most...Ó His voice trailed off as he watched the street. Scully looked up. 

ÒWhat is it?Ó 

ÒThat man there. He followed us from the arcade.Ó Together they watched out of the corner of their eyes as the man, clad in a thick military parka, walked past their window and towards the hotel area. 

ÒSomeone from the project?Ó Scully pushed the remains of the cheeseburger away. 

ÒProbably.Ó Mulder waved for the bill. ÒI think itÕs a good time to go to bed.Ó He grinned at her. ÒBring your pyjamas this time?Ó 

********************************************************************************************* 

This time, the transition was a lot easier and less stressful. Mulder approached Scully in the field, as Keither suddenly appeared atop a picnic table. 

ÒHow was your sleep, Agent Scully?Ó Mulder started to laugh, then turned it into a couch as Dana whirled around to stare at him. 

ÒJust fine. No more tricks like that, Okay?Ó 

Keither nodded. ÒAgreed. We just thought it was important to have your full cooperation, and that meant proving ourselves to you.Ó 

Mulder seated himself at the table. ÒWe need to know where he is. And thereÕs a man, Ò 

ÒMajor Tomlinson. He was one of the supervisors with the project. HeÕs the only one left alive, thanks to the fact that he was off site when the fire happened. HeÕs dangerous. He doesn't care if Francis is dead or alive, as long as he knows where he is and who he is with.Ó She looked upwards, nodding silently. ÒRight. Francis is likely to come to the arcade around noon tomorrow -- he has a few friends heÕs already picked up in the area. HeÕs sleeping in an old garage tonight...not sure where.Ó 

Scully brushed a piece of lint from her sweat suit. She had decided beforehand that wearing something comfortable and practical at all times during this case was a good bet. ÒWhat exactly is the connection you have with each other? And why donÕt you just call Francis and tell him to meet us at the hotel?Ó 

ÒGood question.Ó She nodded at Mulder. ÒBetter than you. Francis is too young to have developed the skill of receiving. All weÕre getting is flashes of where he is, sending erratically and with a whole lot of fear involved. And connection....Ó A sigh escaped her lips. ÒThe teamÕs only waiting for me before they all cross over -- and IÕll go with them too. We just had to do something for Francis before we left.Ó She looked at Scully. ÒYou know what I mean.Ó 

Dana nodded, thinking of her father. 

ÒDonÕt worry about Tomlinson. WeÕll send a loose wire out for him to follow. Just be back at the arcade at noon to get Francis. Use the codeword, Aces High. We set that up a while ago to tell the good guys from the bad.Ó 

ÒToo bad I havenÕt learnt that trick.Ó Mulder grinned as the mist began to close in. 

ÒAny requests tonight, Agent Scully?Ó Keither asked, watching DanaÕs face. 

ÒJust in my hotel room, please. Alone.Ó 

Mulder sighed audibly, shaking his head. ÒI feel so rejected...Ó 

********************************************************************************************* 

Dana awoke with a start, sitting up quickly. She was alone, as requested. Pulling the blankets up to her chin, she reflected on the advantages of being able to transport back and forth like that... 

Mulder blinked, finding himself back in his own bed. Alone, as Scully had asked. Wrapping his arms around a pillow, he tried not to think about finding her in his bed that previous morning. It had been so...right to find her next to him, to be holding onto her...and touching her...Cursing, he threw off the covers and stomped into the bathroom. 

Scully frowned. A shower, at this time of the morning? Only Mulder...she couldnÕt repress a giggle at the thought of him dashing into a cold shower. But then, he did have the body... and definitely the touch... 

Leaning his head against the cold tiles, Mulder heard the shower in the next suite start up. A deep laugh started in his gut, making its way up and out into near-hysteria as he realised who it had to be. 

A few hours later he knocked at ScullyÕs door. ÒLetÕs go, IÕm starving to death out here.Ó 

Opening the door, she briskly walked past him, heading for the restaurant. ÒI canÕt guess what youÕre hungry from. Not like you did anything strenuous.Ó The look on his face was priceless. 

The electronic arcade was packed at noon, and Scully could only see the first few kids around each game. Mulder pushed a roll of quarters into her hand. Ògo bribe some kids.Ó he suggested. Waving his own roll, he disappeared into the crowd. 

The largest group was congregating around the newest version of a battle game, the usual beat-them-up with fantastic graphics. Pushing her way to the front, Dana saw a small boy watching intently. 

ÒFrancis?Ó She had to yell to be heard. He looked up hastily, then began to frantically push his way out of the crowd. 

ÒAces High, Aces High!! Francis!Ó The youngster stopped, adjusting his glasses as she pushed the crowd aside to stand next to him. Crouching down, she touched his face tenderly. ÒFrancis, weÕre with Keither. IÕm going to help you, okay?Ó He nodded, a look of relief on his face. 

Clutching his hand, she fought her way out of the group, looking around for Mulder. Suddenly a large shadow filled her path. 

ÒI believe thatÕs my boy you have there.Ó Major Tomlinson stood at least six feet tall, and his voice shook Scully to the core. He reached for Francis, who attached himself to DanaÕs leg. 

Mulder saw them across the room, felt the tension building in his gut as the scientist confronted Scully and Francis. Pushing his way around the kids, he knew he couldnÕt pull his gun, he just had to get to them in time... 

ÒI donÕt think so. Please let us pass.Ó ScullyÕs voice held that protective mother tone she had heard from her own mother since childbirth...a very delicate, yet territorial growl at the base of it all. 

ÒI think...ÓHe began to reach inside his jacket, watching Dana carefully. She knew that to pull a weapon in here was suicide, with all the civilians around them. But he would...and he was going to... 

Suddenly the machine next to the couple screamed, sparks shooting skywards in an impromptu fireworks display. Jerking his head around, Tomlinson turned back to grab Scully tightly by the arm. 

Mulder drove his fist into TomlinsonÕs kidneys, hearing the air rush out of him in a whoosh as he dealt with this sudden attack from behind. Grabbing ScullyÕs hand, Mulder pointed towards the door. 

ÒLetÕs move!Ó 

Other machines began to explode, causing a massive exodus for the doors. Tomlinson stood in the middle of it all, holding his side. The glare he directed after the fleeing trio was deadly. 

ÒWhere to?Ó Scully was breathless, holding FrancisÕs hand tightly. 

ÒThe hotel. We need to get ahold of Keither.Ó She nodded. Mulder smiled at the youngster. ÒHey, you like to watch movies?Ó 

ÒYah...Ó 

ÒThe hotelÕs got a great selection of flicks. WeÕll go see whatÕs available on the TV.Ó 

ÒJust keep him away from the Playboy channel, Mulder.Ó She watched his face drop. 

********************************************************************************************* 

ÒSo now what? TomlinsonÕs not stupid enough that he wonÕt find us here.Ó Scully whispered to Mulder. They sat in the far corner of ScullyÕs hotel room while Francis stared at the television set. 

ÒWe go to sleep.Ó She stared at him. ÒYou have any sedatives?Ó 

ÒMulder, I donÕt think...Ó 

He put up a hand. ÒNot both of us. Just you.Ó He gestured towards the kid. ÒIÕll keep an eye on him while you find out whatÕs next.Ó 

Dana licked her lips nervously. ÒI have some stuff...but I canÕt guarantee that itÕll be the right type of sleep...she may need a special REM wave to approach us...Ó 

ÒWe donÕt have a choice. Or time.Ó Mulder patted the bed. ÒGo for it.Ó 

The Demoral was swift and effective, sending Dana down a deep well into unconsciousness. As she drifted in and out of various stages, an inner voice began to call to her. 

ÒYou guys are really good.Ó The picnic table was hard and firm. Dana sat down, feeling unsteady from the drugs. Keither grinned. 

ÒSorry about the dope. YouÕre going to feel like shit in a few hours.Ó 

Scully rubbed her face. This was not going to be fun. ÒWhere do we have to go? And what about Tomlinson? You said youÕd take care of him...Ó 

ÒHey, we botched it. Even dead people screw up.Ó She tossed her hands up in mock frustration. ÒHeÕs on his way out of town, following a mockup of your car to the neither woods. After getting stuck in the mud, heÕll be back in twelve hours or so.Ó 

A local map materialised atop the table, a flashing red dot marking their position. ÒYou take I90 through to here, then cut off at Exit 67. ThereÕs a small farmhouse there, name of Saunders. TheyÕll take Francis.Ó Keither brushed a loose strand of black hair from her face. ÒÕand he lived under the name of Saunders.ÕÓ 

ÒWinnie-the-Pooh.Ó 

She nodded. ÒA good couple. Not able to have any of their own. WeÕve done the legwork -- to them heÕs just a cousin appearing from nowhere to stay for a while.Ó 

ÒThen what?Ó DanaÕs curiosity was piqued. ÒWill you come to him when heÕs older?Ó 

ÒWeÕll try...he may not have the skill later on. No one knows if the skills mutate during puberty or not...but weÕll be with him, one way or another...Ó She looked straight at Dana. ÒYour partnerÕs a good guy. His heart is pure, and his quest just. A modern-day knight on a crusade.Ó 

ÒWhen heÕs not looking at centrefolds or busting my chops over EBEs...Ó 

ÒWeÕll be in touch again. Just drive quickly...Ó A grimace of pain washed over KeitherÕs face . Ò IÕm not going to be around much longer.Ó 

Dana blinked once, twice, adjusting to the room again. Mulder appeared in her range of sight. 

ÒYou alright? Been two hours.Ó 

Nodding, she accepted the glass of water and aspirin he offered gratefully. Francis still sat in the corner, faithful to the television. Quickly she outlined the map route and the instructions. Within ten minutes they had checked out, bundling the boy into the car and turning onto the highway. 

ÒThe cut-offÕs in about thirty minutes...Ó Dana nodded as she keep her eyes on the road. 

ÒSo these folks are going to be my new parents?Ó A small voice piped up from the rear. Scully and Mulder exchanged glances. They hadnÕt even thought of telling him what was happening.... 

ÒUh...yah. Keither set it all up.Ó Mulder hesitated, trying to decide what to say and how to say it. 

ÒI spoke to her last night. She canÕt tell me much, Ôcause I donÕt listen too well. But she said sheÕd be around when I need her.Ó His tiny voice trailed off as he stared out the window. DanaÕs heart ached for the youngster, forcing her to swallow deeply and focus on the road. Beside her, Mulder quietly wiped his eyes. He hoped Dana hadnÕt seen him. 

A black car suddenly appeared in the rearview mirror. It gained quickly on them, enough for Scully to grab ahold of the steering wheel in anticipation of the incoming hits. She remembered how this went the last time. 

ÒGrab onto something, Francis. The rideÕs about to get a little bumpy....Ó Mulder wrenched his pistol free from his coat, readying it. He stole a glance at Scully, nodding as he rolled down the window and leaned out. 

The black sedan came close to the rear bumper, touching it briefly before Scully could wrench the car free by slamming her foot fully on the gas pedal. Gripping the pistol in both hands, Mulder aimed at the front tire and fired two shots in succession. 

The shots went wide. Cursing loudly, Mulder slid back into his seat. Scully gripped the wheel tensely, pulling from side to side trying to not let the car pull alongside them. She uttered a prayer mentally, trying to avoid thinking about the upcoming crash... 

A sudden lightness shook the steering wheel, bringing a gasp from Dana. She felt the wheel go loose, as if the system had failed. Staring ahead, she felt the wheels start to lift, slowly, from the surface of the road. She felt her mouth open in astonishment and surprise, then turned to look at Mulder. 

Leaning out of the window to try another shot, Mulder grabbed the window frame as the vehicle began to rise off the road surface. 

ÒOh, great. E.T., my favourite movie.Ó He groaned, as the car kept lifting and rising. Below them the car containing Tomlinson car sped up, until it was directly beneath them. 

Suddenly the sedan spun out of control, whirling wildly on the gravel. Mulder caught one glimpse of the scientistÕs face at the wheel, before it slammed into a tree head-on.Flames began to lick at the underside of the car, and soon a fireball enveloped the scene. They passed by as their own vehicle lowered and regained contact with the road. 

ÒWe have to stop! That manÕs...Ó ScullyÕs pleas faded as she realised that she had no control over the car. Angrily she watched the smoky wreck disappear in the distance behind them as the car sped on. Mulder watched her silently, knowing that she was upset over the possibility of having saved a life. Once a doctor... he slumped in his seat, physically as well as emotionally tired. 

The car pulled into the driveway. Francis had opened the door and had rushed out before Dana had even unbuckled her seat belt. Dashing into the house, he reemerged clutching the hand of a kind faced older woman. 

ÒThank you for dropping Francis off...would you like a cuppa tea?Ó Dana shook her head, feeling the lump in her throat. 

ÒNo, we have to go...you be good, alright?Ó Francis nodded, then charged at Scully. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he kissed her on the cheek. Letting go, he extended a hand to Mulder, who had emerged from the other side of the car. 

ÒThank you.Ó Mulder nodded in reply, shaking the hand firmly. The young boy pulled on his new motherÕs hand, tugging her back into the house. Wiping a wayward tear away, Scully got back into the car. It was a long drive back home. 

********************************************************************************************* 

The field was beginning to grow dark, with the grass turning brown in places. Dana felt a cold wind tug at her arms as she perched atop the table. Mulder appeared, still wearing the sweatpants and shirt they had started this whole experience with. 

ÒGetting colder.Ó He looked around. ÒI already booked us off for tomorrow. I feel like sleeping in for once.Ó 

Keither staggered towards them slowly, each step a painful one. Jumping to his feet, Mulder ran over and gingerly led her to the table. Seating herself, the young woman took a deep breath. 

ÒThanks. ItÕs almost time.Ó A screen opened up to show the body in the oxygen tent, the scarred tissue flaking off and falling to the floor. ÒHeÕs safe, and itÕs time for me to go with the others.Ó She raised her head, staring at the pair. 

ÒSorry about killing Tomlinson...we didn't have a choice...I know it wasnÕt the best thing, but we had to keep Francis safe...Ó A deep cough choked her throat. 

ÒWe have a present...something for you both...sorry it canÕt be more.Ó She reached over, gently touching MulderÕs forehead with her right hand. Her left hand rested lightly on ScullyÕs forehead for a few seconds, then they both dropped into her lap. 

ÒItÕs time.Ó She watched the figure jerk and convulse in the tent for a few seconds. Scully bit back a cry as she watched the life signs disappear from the monitors and the body grow still. Getting to her feet, Keither motioned to the mist. 

Suddenly they were surrounded, five glowing bodies pulsing in the mist. One of them offered a hand to Keither. Smiling, she grasped it firmly, walking with the group into the cloud. 

ÒMulder...Ó Scully felt him move close to her, touching her arm. The hospital scene faded, as did the field. As the mist moved in on the table, she felt a sudden rush of fear. ÒMulder!Ó 

ÒScully?Ó She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to clear them. MulderÕs face was inches from her own, a mixture of relief and concern washing back and forth. They were back in MulderÕs apartment, in his bed again. Reaching around her, he hugged her close. She didnÕt fight, didnÕt protest, just let the tears flow down her face. The dampness on her forehead where his own face rested agreed with her own. 

ÒDo you...ah...want to go...Ó 

She shook her head, burrowing deeper into his chest. ÒJust hold me for a while, okay?Ó 

ÒOkay.Ó Stroking her hair gently with one free hand, Mulder felt her breathing slow and deepen until she was asleep. Smiling contently, he closed his eyes. Tomorrow they could be FBI agents again, tomorrow they could be Mulder and Scully. But right now they were just Fox and Dana, and that was all they needed. 


End file.
